Roxanne Love Nobody: Axel & Zexion
by fallenxxdusk
Summary: Roxanne, 17, is given the chance to set things straight but she doesn't even remember her past. Even worse, being a Nobody restrains her from giving the love that should be shared.Axel is her fire. Zexion is her mind bender. Roxanne goes through so much.


_I am torn between two worlds: the world I live in and the world I want to live in. Two people I love and hate so much. Axel . . . Zexion. I don't want to be wrong when it comes down to choosing. Why can't I live without the fear of being wrong? I am a Nobody. I should not be obligated to be in such an emotional state yet, I am still forced to. I have no heart but I still remember so well what it felt to have one. Who was I?_

**Chapter One:**

"Please just keep me out of trouble okay?" I said.

"This won't take long I promise. It won't be that bad now," my older sister, Lily, told me.

Lily has been visiting a man for some "loans" that she's been needing for her "business." She has been wanting to make her own money to fund her dreams and the money she is getting now just isn't enough. Lily has been wanting to see other worlds for the longest time now and see what life will bring her. I support my sister one-hundred percent but just not the way she is achieving it. This guy she visits, I think he's bad news. I sense darkness all around him.

"Lily, he's not what you think he is. He's not going to give you the most positive benefits for this," I declared.

She scoffed.

"Oh, Roxy please hush. He's paying well and that's all that matters. And don't worry, only two more weeks more and then I'll be out of there, I promise," Lily said.

I rolled my eyes and stared out of the car window.

After an hour or so, we arrived in a small city at twilight. The buildings were urban and gave off a cold atmosphere where one shouldn't wander off the main streets.

The alley ways began to grow ominous and made me want to get out of here as soon as possible. I stepped out of the car and the fresh air didn't ease my nerves. I could feel the air around me warning me of something bad. I could only hope for the best as my sister and I approached a black door at the base of some stairs going down from the sidewalk.

Lily knocked on the door waiting for a welcome but no one answered. The door, however, just seemed to open itself. There was a wooden-floored hallway leading to an open living area. The whole place was lit despite it being below the streets. It was normal looking for the most part but this place felt tense and hostile. To our right was another room. At the doorway of that room was a man with long silver,spiked hair coming out. He was handsome and young. He was wearing an old Victorian outfit consisting of a gray wool vest, dark red tie, white collared shirt underneath with black pants and black dress shoes. He held a black-hooded coat in one arm. There were two other people with him, both disguised underneath the same black coat that the man was carrying. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they had noticed us from the other room especially me.

"Why hello there ladies. What brings you two here?" the man said to us.

"Oh, I am Lily. I was hoping to speak to you about my earnings or with Mr. Olly," my sister replied.

The two cloaked figures moved closer to the doorway behind the man.

"Excuse us," one of them said and the Victorian man made way.

"Thanks," the other said.

They were both male voices, attractive sounding ones I must say. One of them took a quick glance at me before lowering his head quickly to avoid my gaze.

"Well, I will get Olly then. Please wait here," the polite man told us before heading up some stairs behind a white door.

My sister waited for the young man to leave before speaking to me.

"See, it's not all that bad."

"Humph. I still say we should leave," I told her in a bitter tone.

"Soon, okay? As soon as I get my earnings we'll leave."

I groaned and she sighed with exasperation.

The young man came back with another man, except he was much older and more average looking.

This new person wore glasses and he wore a dark blue suit.

"Hello Mister Olly," Lily spoke with a quick wave.

"Now Miss Lily, what can I do for you?" he asked.

The young man answered for my big sister.

"Miss Lily has come for her earnings."

"Thank you,sir. Well Mister Olly I was just wondering if I could receive the payment you ensured me for selling those metals," Lily implied.

"Of course, Of course. Mister X and I were just about to count it all up," he said before looking at me directly.

"Why, who is this young lady here?" he asked.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing her sooner. This is my younger sister, Roxanne."

"what a pleasure to meet you my darling," Mister Olly said with a quick shake of my hand.

"Yes, as well as for me,"I answered his kind gesture him awkwardly.

"She's a lovely girl as well..." Mister X said as he scrutinized me for a moment and looked away.

I began to feel very self-conscious and anxious all over again.

"Olly I really must be going," Mister X spoke again in an impatient tone.

"Very well then. Call upon your minions,"Olly said.

My sister and I exchanged glances. I felt really wrong here.

"We should leave," I whispered to her anxiously.

"Roxy, please..."

"What's the hurry? Stay. My friends would love to meet you..." Mister X said.

"What friends?"I asked.

"You see..." he began and then snapped his fingers calling forth awful creatures from the ground. They were rather large and entirely black. The only thing with color were their eyes, glowing yellow.

"I need your hearts and I can't let you leave just yet."

Fear struck me hard and didn't allow me to think straight. Frozen in fear, I just stood there to be an easy target.

"W-what's going on!" Lily yelled out.

"Sweet girl. I need pure human hearts for my plans to go to a magnificent place. Kingdom Hearts shall be mine," Mister X replied.

"Get on with it Xemnas! I got you the girl's heart and even another one! Now pay up," Olly said.

Mister X, Xemnas, shot an angry look at Olly. Then I felt a hand grab mine. It was Lily's.

"Roxanne, run!" she told me. We both began to run down the hallway and almost ran up the stairs before she fell. Xemnas began to laugh. I looked back and saw the creatures behind us. I quickly tried to pick up Lily but as I looked up, there were those strange creatures coming out of the walls. Only a second passed and they were surrounding us. A strange light began to shine from Lily where her heart was.

"Lily!!" I screamed.

Xemnas was at the end of the hallway where I could see him.

"What did you do?!" I asked him angered and tear filled.

"Ha Ha Ha. I took her heart Of course, silly girl. Yours will be soon taken as well. Kingdom Hearts will soon be mine!"

I looked down at my sister.

Is she dead?I thought.

"Lily? Lily! Wake up please!" I said shaking her now. There was no answer. Not even a stir. I began to realize that she was gone. This made me terribly sad.

"Damn you!" I cursed at Xemnas. I was furious and sought out for revenge. I charged towards Xemnas, but he took one quick step to a side and knocked me down. I fell to the ground.

"Stupid girl, just give in already," Olly said above me.

I growled and kicked my legs at his to make him fall down. I got back up and took the first sharp thing I saw, which were a pair of scissors, and lunged myself at Xemnas to do him harm. I couldn't get to him. He held me back with brutal strength and tossed me to a side.

I didn't know where I was going to land at, but as soon as I saw Olly standing up, I then knew where. I felt the skin pierce beneath the suit. Knowing very little, I pulled out the scissors. Blood came flowing out from his chest. I shuddered and quickly dropped the blood-stained metal. I recoiled and found myself falling. The strange creatures came piling onto me. Quickly, I pushed myself out and ran to the end of the hallway. I stared down at my sister's body and reluctantly turned away. I began to tear up.

"Forgive me...Lily. I love you," I whispered to the lifeless body before going around and running out the door. I ran out that building and found myself in the darkness of the city night. The cold feeling of the street lamps touched my skin, it was so artificial. I looked back and saw the creatures following. I couldn't jump into the car and drive away, my sister had the keys. I was foolish not to remember so instead I kept running.

I sprinted across streets and down alleys. It was like a maze and I the mouse being hunted down. I had made a grave mistake by taking a wrong turn. A dead end kept me from going any further and the creatures had caught up to me. I was trapped.

I took several steps back to end up hitting the back wall. I had moved away but the creatures didn't come closer. Then, so suddenly, they disappeared.

A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth. I was ready to keep on running but before I could take my first step, a pair of hands latched onto me from the walls.

I screamed, naturally.

"Hello my dear," a voice called out from behind me. It was a disembodied voice.

The voice then had a body as the man came out through the wall taking me along with him.

Indeed, it was Xemnas.

I struggled to free myself but he was much stronger.

"Now, now. Having your heart taken away isn't as painful as it may seem. Trust me," he whispered close to my ear. He smirked.

The creatures came back. I let out a muffled scream with more struggles to free myself. It was futile.

"They're called Heartless. These are the Shadows specifically. They come for hearts and are born from the darkness of the hearts. And now, you have hurt a man. You now have a cloud of darkness inside you," Xemnas said before throwing me into the mob of Heartless.

"What are you?!" I questioned him fighting off the Heartless.

"me?...I'm a Nobody. Born when the empty vessel is left behind when the heart is taken. Of course, only the strong of hearts become sophisticated Nobodies."

"Ugh! So you're nothing! Nothing. Nobody! Yet, you hurt innocent people. For what?! This place you call Kingdom Hearts? Selfish Bastard! I hope you get what you deserve! I won't be finished off like this! I will avenge my sister!" I yelled.

I pushed through the swarm out of rage and lunged myself at Xemnas. Unfortunately, I went through him as if he were a ghost.

"Do so," he said,"IF you survive this."

then he knocked me down like nothing. He weakened me. The Heartless frenzied towards me. And then...all the light from the city, the cold air, turned dark. Darkness was all I could see. I felt the blood in me grow cold...

"I will..."I muttered to Xemnas. My last words.


End file.
